


Однострочники

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения по заявкам TW One String Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23-46. Стерек. АУ без оборотней. В пятницу 13 Хейлу капитально не везёт и только спасатель Бэтмен Стайлз, а на деле всего лишь стажер, способен его спасти.

Дерек уверен, что это самый дерьмовый день в его жизни, как будто за все пережитые пятницы, которые выпадали на 13 число, судьба решила отыграться сейчас. И после ссоры с семьёй, очень шумного расставания с девушкой, всплывшей внезапно ошибки на работе, которая стоила компании нескольких тысяч долларов, мелких неприятностей, как, например, ушиб мизинцем об угол, такой день не мог закончиться как-то иначе. Машину от столкновения вынесло за ограждение моста, теперь она висела передними колёсами над водой, опасно накреняясь. И Дерек в прямом смысле был между жизнью и смертью последние несколько минут. При чем к смерти ближе, потому что спасать его явился какой-то несуразный мальчишка. Тот постоянно причитал, пугаясь и взмахивая руками, отчего машина, кажется, чуть сдвигалась.  
\- О, мой Бог! О, мой Бог! Она двигается! Я здесь погибну! Первый же день в качестве спасателя и такая бесславная смерть! Мой значок даже не повесят на доску почета, а отец не переживёт позора. Прости, я не должен был так говорить! Конечно, никто не погибнет. Всё будет хорошо, мы выберемся! Сейчас я тебе помогу. Я же Бэтмен! Только, тшшш, я тебе этого не говорил. Нам просто нужно немного... О, мой Бог! - снова воскликнул он и, обернувшись, громче крикнул: - Да закрепите вы нормально эту долбаную тачку! Прости, прости... Она не долбаная. Это крутая тачка. Камаро, верно? Наверняка, это твоя детка... ты называешь свою машину деткой? Я бы называл такую машину деткой... Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
\- Дерек, - устало произносит он, слабо удивляясь тому, что парень молчит пару секунд.  
\- Дерек... Хорошее имя. Очень хорошее имя, тебе подходит. А меня Стайлз, но можешь звать меня Бэтмен... Прости, не могу пожать тебе руку или дать автограф.  
\- Зачем мне твой автограф?  
\- Я бы хотел автограф Бэтмена, если бы он пришел меня спасать. Не рассказывай моему шефу, что я тут говорил, когда мы выберемся. А мы обязательно выберемся. Я тебя вытащу, Дерек... Дерек, ты меня слышишь? У тебя есть девушка?  
Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и посмотрел прямо в карие глаза. Видимо, лёгкое оглушение от аварии еще не прошло, и он на некоторое время замер, засмотревшись. Парнишка выглядел еще моложе, чем показалось Дереку сначала. У него был приоткрыт рот, что неудивительно при таком бойком языке - Дерек чуть улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
\- Можешь не отвечать, - тут же продолжил Стайлз. - Это неважно... Хотя важно, должны же мы кому-то сообщить... О том, что ты попал в больницу! Только об этом...  
\- Я не попаду в больницу, - Дерек прикрыл глаза, голова вроде бы начала соображать быстрее, и он уже совсем не надеялся на спасения, учитывая, какой у его спасателя пессимистичный настрой.  
\- Дерек, не теряй сознания! - даже если бы потерял, то от такого напора точно бы пришёл в себя.  
\- Я не потерял сознание! - огрызнулся он.  
\- Ты в порядке? То есть у тебя ничего не болит? - тут же успокоился Стайлз, проигнорировав тон. - Можешь двигаться? Хорошо... Хотя ты можешь не чувствовать. И у тебя кровь на лбу. Кажется, я не должен этого говорить... Мне надо надеть на тебя ошейник, чтобы зафиксировать шею. Это медицинский ошейник... Наверное, это называется воротник. Он необходим, иначе Эрика - это наш парамедик - свернёт шею уже мне, и воротник не поможет. У него лёгкое сотрясение и унылый вид, - передал Стайлз в рацию. - Ты, правда, выглядишь как будто тебя не Бэтмен вытаскивать пришёл, а какой-то новичок из команды спасателей. Хотя ты симпатичный, я бы даже пригласил тебя на свидание. Хочешь, поужинать со мной, допустим, завтра? Или послезавтра. Или, когда выпишут... Вообще, я гей. Боже, я даже своему отцу не признавался! Но ты же ему не скажешь? Он работает в полиции... Всё, мы готовы выбираться отсюда. Я первый раз это делаю, но не Бойда же было посылать, он слишком здоровый, и не влез бы, и вы бы точно опрокинулись. Мы выбили заднее стекло твоей детки. Прости за это...  
\- Стайлз! Поторопись! - произнесла рация, закреплённая на форме парня.  
\- Да-да! Боже, они всё слышали... Меня уволят.  
\- Ты хорошо справляешься, - зачем-то утешил его Дерек, выбираясь с водительского места с помощью Стайлза и морщась - всё-таки что-то болело. Стайлз болтая, как вдруг понял Дерек, определил его состояние, даже пульс, кажется, измерил, ощупал, проверяя нет ли серьёзных повреждений, убрал ремень безопасности. Но это Стайлз должен был произносить подобные фразы. И непонятно было, нарочно он паникует больше пострадавшего, или правда такой...  
\- Ты так думаешь? Замолвишь за меня словечко? Ты тоже хорошо справляешься.  
Машина опасно сдвинулась, и рука Стайлза, поддерживающая Дерека, непроизвольно напряглась, но парень тут же с улыбкой сказал:  
\- Всё хорошо...

***  
Дерек лежал в машине "Скорой". Эрика обработала его царапину на лбу, бегло осмотрела, измерила давление, что-то вколола и пришла к выводу, что Дерек жить будет, хотя и придётся провести в клинике некоторое время, но всё равно он - "везунчик". Дерек поспорил бы с этим утверждением, но только глянул на нее хмуро.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его уже до боли знакомый голос, который, казалось, никогда не выветрится из головы. Стайлз заглянул в машину и замер в приветственном взмахе рукой. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - кивнул Дерек, приподнимаясь садясь на каталке. - Спасибо.  
\- Обычно люди радуются, когда их спасают, а по тебе не скажешь...  
\- Откуда тебе знать, это же твой первый день.  
\- Ну... Я просто знаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. - Жаль твою машину...  
\- Она не моя, - вздохнул Дерек. Лучше бы его не спасали, потому что не хватало еще с матерью разбираться.  
\- Ты ее угнал? - ужаснулся Стайлз.  
\- Нет! Это машина матери... Просто я... - Дерек беспомощно взмахнул руками. Просто он приезжал к родителям не на своей машине и слишком спешил от них сбежать.  
\- Плохой день? - сочувственно поинтересовался Стайлз, всё еще не собираясь уходить.  
\- Да, - признался Дерек.  
\- А у меня... не первый день, на самом деле, я с понедельника в команде. Но я первый раз участвовал так, вытаскивал человека из машины, да и вообще... И у меня получилось, так что у меня - хороши день!  
Парень не уходил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Дерек посмотрел на него внимательнее, думая, как же нелепо этот Стайлз смотрится в объемной форме спасателя.  
\- Твоё предложение в силе? - спросил он раньше, чем подумал.  
\- Какое?  
\- Насчет ужина.  
Стайлз растерялся, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Оказывается, это могло происходить без словесного сопровождения, и Дерек снова улыбнулся. Парень в машине точно нёс всякую ерунду, чтобы отвлечь, хотя тоже нервничал.  
Стайлз наконец плотно сжал губы и кивнул несколько раз.  
\- Ты согласен? - удивился Дерек.  
\- Почему бы нет? Я же сказал, что у меня удачный день, и я встретил такого красавчика.  
\- А вот у меня день неудачный, и я встретил тебя.  
\- Стайлз - это самая большая неудача пожарной части 31, - вклинилась в их разговор Эрика. - А не твоя, Дерек Хейл, так что расслабься. Ты и правда уныло выглядишь...  
\- Эй! - возмутился Стайлз. - Я вообще-то человека спас! А ты говоришь, что я - неудача! Да я - компенсация за его плохой день!  
\- Да ты его утомил до смерти, а не заинтересовал! Ты безнадёжен!  
\- Он согласен пойти со мной на свидание! - Стайлз обеими руками указал на Дерека, потом ткнул себя в грудь.  
\- Уверена, это последствия сотрясения, - ехидно поддела его Эрика.  
\- Это не так!  
Стайлз словно расстроился, и Дерек второй раз за вечер его "утешил":  
\- Ты меня не утомляешь... разве что раздражаешь.  
\- Вот видишь! - ликующе воскликнул Стайлз, но тут же сдулся: - Раздражаю?..  
\- Без-на-дё-жен, - проговорила Эрика и отогнала его, чтобы закрыть дверцы.  
\- Подожди! - Стайлз вцепился в них руками. - Но свидание будет?  
\- Да, - кивнул Дерек. - Свидание, ужин, секс.  
Дверцы наконец закрылись, не дав полюбоваться на ошеломленный вид Стайлза.

  
  


#### 15-04. Стерек. Стайлзу начинает сниться Талия. Но он никак не может понять, что она хочет передать сыну. Что-то важное. Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым. Дерек его утешает.

  
Стайлз, просыпаясь, зажмуривает глаза сильнее, чтобы сохранить в памяти обрывки сна, но они всё равно ускользают, оставляя только невнятные образы. С досадой ударяя кулаком по подушке, Стайлз встаёт и идёт в душ... Уже несколько ночей подряд ему снится Талия Хейл. Он никогда не видел ее, разве что когда-то на глаза попадалась фотография в газете – лет семь назад... Но он точно уверен, что снится ему именно она. Во сне они разговаривают, и Стайлз с удивлением понимает, что это вполне взрослый нормальный разговор, с которым он справляется замечательно – никаких неловких глупостей и прочего. Но стоит проснуться – всё, о чем говорили, забывается. Стайлз уверен только в том, что это касается Дерека, и он должен что-то передать... И это чертовски важно! И поэтому вдвойне обидно, что он не может запомнить.  
  
Дерек заходит к нему вечером и отвлекает от задания для колледжа. Стайлз не против, он даже рад, хотя с сомнением смотрит на разложенные конспекты и ноутбук, когда перебирается поближе к Дереку.  
\- Можешь закончить, - кивает тот на брошенные тетради.  
\- Серьезно? - ухмыляется Стилински, забираясь с ногами на кровать и усаживаясь по-турецки.  
Он знает, что Дерек не набросится на него внезапно и немного сожалеет о том, что постепенно отношения теряют остроту новизны. Теперь Дерек более сдержан, когда находится рядом с ним... Готов делить Стайлза с учебой.  
\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы профессор тебя завалил дополнительными заданиями, - улыбается Дерек.  
\- Да... Но это подождёт, - отмахивает Стайлз. Он знает, что должен сказать. Конечно, он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не знает, что именно говорить, но вряд ли когда-нибудь ему удастся запомнить...  
\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает Дерек, уже чувствуя его состояние, и Стайлз даже рад этой способности оборотней - самому не надо пытаться объяснить, что с ним что-то происходит, но и не отвертеться, если что.  
\- Не совсем... - он отводит взгляд и облизывает пересохшие губы. Вроде бы ничего такого не произошло, но накатывает непонятное волнение. - Мне снится твоя мама...  
Дерек молчит, и по его лицу можно сказать только то, что он насторожился. Стайлз внутренне усмехается тому, что тоже может определить состояние Дерека.  
\- Это странно, я ее даже не знаю... Не знал. Во сне мы встречаемся в разных местах - всегда в разных, хотя я заранее знаю, что увижу ее там, куда иду. И мы разговариваем, о чем-то важном. Она просит меня что-то передать, я соглашаюсь, но просыпаюсь и... Прости, Дерек, - выдыхает Стайлз.  
Молчание кажется слишком долгим, и Стайлз осторожно поднимает глаза. Настороженности уже нет, но он определил бы состояние Дерека, как лёгкая печаль. Стайлз всё еще чувствует вину за свою бесполезность в качестве посредника, порывается что-то еще сказать, но только качает головой после очередной попытки.  
\- Вдруг это что-то важное, - бормочет он спустя какое-то время. - Такое важное, как приближение астероида к земле! И кроме тебя никто не спасёт мир, а я должен предупредить... Вдруг это что-то значит?  
\- Спасибо, - глухо произносит Дерек.  
\- Да за что? Я даже кусочка из разговора вспомнить не могу! - Стайлз взмахивает руками. - Я всё время пытаюсь, даже почитал про способы, как не забывать сны, и все равно - ноль...  
\- Стайлз, - перебивает Дерек. - Спасибо, что сказал. Для меня важно уже то, что она тебе снится...  
\- Это может что-то значить? Если да, то я попытаюсь снова...  
\- Стайлз, - теперь Дерек насмешливо улыбается и придвигается ближе, наклоняется к лицу, как перед поцелуем, но ничего такого не делает. - Вдруг это означает только то, что ты хочешь получить ее одобрение в качестве моего...  
\- Бойфренда? - подсказывает Стайлз, слишком широко ухмыляясь и чувствуя себя глупо. Возможно, Дерек сказал бы "партнёр" или "любовник", хотя, по мнению Стайлза, до последнего он всё еще дотягивает с трудом. Но он открыт для всего, что всякий раз и демонстрирует!  
\- Да, - просто соглашается Дерек.  
\- Прозвучало глупо, - смущенно хмыкает Стайлз.  
\- Нет. - Дерек всё-таки накрывает его губы лёгким поцелуем - жалким подобием того, чего ждёт Стайлз, не дыша уже с десяток секунд. - Думаю, свет нужно выключить, он мешает.  
Стайлз, почувствовав легкое головокружение, пытается сфокусироваться на словах, ему вообще кажется, что мира вокруг уже не существует - до него не доносятся посторонние звуки, кроме голоса Дерека, а остальное вообще неважно и не мешает.  
\- Хочешь трахнуть меня при свете луны? - Стайлз всё еще не сдержан на язык и считает себя смелее Дерека Хейла в этот момент, по крайней мере хочет казаться, и дрожь в голосе совсем не признак волнения. - Ты превращаешься в романтичного засранца.  
\- Да неужели? - ухмыляется Дерек, мгновенно опрокидывает его на кровать и переворачивает на живот. Стайлз смеётся в подушку, но тут же вскрикивает от увесистого шлепка по ягодице - за неподобающее настроение. И задыхается, когда пальцы Дерека давят на промежность, вынуждая подтянуть колени и приподнять задницу.  
\- Насчет романтичного я погорячился, а вот засранца...  
Еще один шлепок заставляет его замолчать на некоторое время, но...  
\- Я передам твоей маме, что ты со мной дела...а-а-а!  
\- Я бы не хотел думать о своей маме в такие моменты, Стайлз, - угрожающе рычит Дерек, прикусывая кончик уха.  
\- Ты не подумай, я тоже не хочу, просто... Понял, молчу, - пыхтит Стилински, пытаясь без рук стянуть с себя джинсы, одновременно стаскивая рубашку и футболку - в не очень-то удобной он позе. В ответ над ухом раздаётся смешок...  


\- Дерек, - сонно бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Что?  
\- Я передам твоей маме привет.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается тот, обнимая его поудобнее и влажно целуя в шею.  
Наутро Стайлз не помнит, что ему снилось. И он не уверен, что во сне была Талия Хейл... Но привет он точно кому-то передавал.


	2. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03-46. Дерек/Стайлз. "Съешь печеньку" H!

Стайлз скинул на стол кипу бумаг, которую еле донёс - бумаги рассыпались в только ему понятном порядке, для остальных же это было похоже на гору бесполезной макулатуры.  
\- Значит так, - начал объяснять Стайлз, - пришлось немного постараться, но я добыл нужную нам информацию. Здесь копии вырезок из газет, несколько нераскрытых дел из участка, в которых фигурировали необъяснимые вещи, бредовые показания свидетелей и тому подобное. Еще я кое-что нарыл в библиотеке...  
\- Стайлз, - перебил его отец, окинув своим профессиональным взглядом. - Откуда у тебя дела из участка?..  
\- Не сейчас, пап, - отмахнулся он и начал рыться в бумагах. - Так вот, в трёх делах показания практически идентичные - о появлении какого-то необъяснимого свечения. Дела закрыли под предлогом, что показания давали очевидцы НЛО, - Стайлз показал характерный жест пальцами, беря в кавычки сказанное, и самодовольно улыбнулся. - Если бы кто-то удосужился проверить, то заметил бы, что в них есть сходство и свечение появляется в одном и том же месте. К тому же все эти люди проходили обследование приметно в то же время, когда обращались за помощью в полицейский участок, и у них были схожие симптомы, я проверил записи в их медкартах...  
\- Стайлз! - возмутилась Мелисса, ставя на стол блюдо с печеньем для чего пришлось сдвинуть бумаги. - Как к тебе попали медкарты пациентов?!  
\- Неважно... - Стайлз посмотрел на нее виновато и решил всё-таки объяснить, посмев при этом пожать плечами с выражением лица "а что тут сложного?" - Взял из архива.  
\- Скотт в этом участвовал? - Мелисса так посмотрела, что отмахнуться, как от отца не получилось бы, так что пришлось отвлечься от изложению своего плана, до которого практически дошел.  
\- Нет...Он немного помог... Отвлекал вас и... - Стайлз сжал губы и неопределенно взмахнул руками, сдавать друга не очень-то хотелось.  
Впрочем, тот не оценил, окинув возмущённым взглядом и едва не застонав от предстоящей головомойки. Так как Мелисса сразу же переключила всё своё внимание на сына, Стайлз продолжил:  
\- Я изучил всю информацию, вычислил место появления свечения. - Он развернул поверх бумаг карту, на которой были прочерчены разноцветные линии. - Кое-что вычитал в книгах...  
\- Тут неверно указаны координаты, - перебил его на этот раз Крис Арджент, буквально просканировавший взглядом представленную карту.  
Стайлз замер на секунду, перевел дыхание и ответил:  
\- Это не совсем координаты, и если вы позволите, сейчас я всё объясню...  
\- Кажется, мы обидели Стайлза, - ухмыльнулся Питер. - Давайте, дослушаем.  
\- Да, давайте, дослушаем! - съязвил Стайлз, поворачиваюсь теперь в сторону старшего Хейла. Ему надоело, что его всё время перебивают. - Так вот, я вычислил частоту появлений - это происходит в определенную фазу луны. И, к счастью, не в полнолуние, и нам не придётся дополнительно сталкиваться с хреновой выдержкой некоторых...  
\- Вообще-то, мы тут уже... - начало было Скотт, вырвавшийся из рук матери, но замолчал под взглядом друга.  
\- Нам кое-что понадобится из ветклиники, я уверен, у доктора Дитона найдётся кое-что полезное. Если нет, то я знаю, где взять, я уже всё как следует изучил. У нас есть три дня, чтобы подготовиться, и...  
\- Так мало? - внесла свою лепту Лидия, но Стайлз прикусил язык и уже собирался продолжить, но не получилось.  
\- Стайлз, - раздался голос Дерека с боку, и он обернулся, уже собираясь сказать всё, что думает - о нём, в частности, - но в его рот сунули что-то. - Съешь печеньку.  
Стайлз возмущённо пытался прожевать эту - вкусную, кстати - печеньку, чуть не давясь, но ему Мелиса заботливо подала стакан с водой.  
\- Стайлз прав, - сказал Дерек, на что парень активно закивал и уже собирался что-то добавить, но тот протянул руку за еще одним печеньем и тут же запихал его в открытый рот Стайлза. - Эта тварь явится через три дня, у нас будет только одна возможность. Дитон обещал помочь...  
\- Вы всё знали? - Стайлз был неприятно удивлён. - Почему мне не сказали?! Какого чёрта я целую неделю рылся в архивах?!  
Виноватый вид был даже у Питера, по крайней мере показной.  
\- Не всё, - Дерек снова "угостил" его офигенным печеньем Мелиссы. Все как-то подозрительно вздохнули с облегчением. - Я воспользовался тем, что ты мне скидывал всю неделю... Итак, Крис, как и собирался, вызовешь охотников. Шериф, думаю ваше предложение оцепить район и удвоить патруль тоже не будет лишним. Скотт возьмет у Дитона всё необходимое...Стайлз... - Дерек снова обернулся к нему и, игнорируя взгляд, в котором плескалась надежда не иначе как на самое ответственное задание в качестве приманки, просто сказал: - Съешь еще печенье...Ты очень помог, - тихо произнёс Дерек, чтобы не слышали, по крайне мере, не оборотни. - Без тебя мы бы еще долго не разобрались, но оставь остальное на нас.  
Потом он объяснит Стайлзу, что не собирается рисковать им, а пока потерпит обиженный взгляды и сопение в спину. Вероятность, что Стайлз не вмешается, чертовски мала, но пока его рот занят, а это уже возможность свести споры к минимуму.


	3. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30-10. Стерек. Стайлз соперничает с оборотнем из соседней стаи за звание пары Дерека.

***  
\- Я могу ему руку отрезать, если понадобится, чтобы спасти. Да я его два часа держал над водой, когда его парализовало ядом канимы! - перечислял Стайлз свои "достоинства". - Я его прятал от полиции в своем доме.  
\- Ты его прятал, потому что сам же и обвинил в убийстве! - разгромил последний аргумент Майкл. - Я могу быть бетой его стаи, и сделаю его сильнее. А ты просто слабый человечишка.  
\- Я отлично справляюсь! Я - Бетмен стаи! Единственный Бетмен в стае, между прочим...  
\- Я думал, это я - Бетмен, - испортил всё Скотт.

***  
\- Я нравлюсь Дереку! - заявил Стайлз, указывая на себя. - Я симпатичный и неплохо играю в лакросс...  
\- Ты отвратительно играешь в лакросс, - испортил всё сам Дерек.  
\- А я отлично играю в баскетбол, - ухмыльнулся Майкл, выпрямляясь во весь свой немаленький рост, из-за чего Стайлз смерил его злобным взглядом.

***  
\- O'k! - произнёс Стайлз. - Кто загонит оленя, тот и будет парой Дерека!  
\- Что? - недоуменно спросил Майкл. - Откуда ты взялся, вообще? Мы не загоняем оленей...  
\- То есть ты отказываешься? Дерек любит оленину, и я принесу ему свежего мяса, а ты можешь отправляться обратно в свою стаю...  
\- Да какого... - Майкл закатил глаза, сдаваясь. - Хорошо. Оленя. Одного оленя... Я - загоню, а ты даже не оборотень.  
\- У меня есть джип и охотничье ружье, - парировал Стайлз, сбивая спесь с Майкла.

Стайлз с самодовольной ухмылкой наблюдал, как Майкла усаживают в машину шерифа.  
\- Молодой человек, в заповеднике запрещено охотиться, - объяснял ему шериф Стилински. - Я вынужден отвезти вас в участок.  
Майкл сверкнул золотистой радужкой и приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале, глядя через стекло на Стайлза.  
\- Я - сын шерифа, - произнёс тот тихо, ухмыляясь еще шире.  
\- Стайлз! - позвал его шериф. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я просто услышал, что поступил анонимный звонок с сообщением о браконьерстве, и захотел посмотреть на того, кто может так жестоко обращаться с животными.  
\- Услышал? - с сомнением переспросил отец. - Надеюсь, мне не придется отслеживать звонок... Отправляйся домой, Стайлз!  
\- Наверное, сначала стоит заехать к Дереку и объяснить, что здесь творится...  
\- Я сам заеду! Отправляйся домой!  
\- Но...  
\- Стайлз!  
Майкл ехидно усмехнулся.

 

***  
\- Кто выведет из строя всех бет Дерека, тот и победил, - Стайлз как-то подозрительно улыбнулся.  
\- Двоих из трёх, - предложил Майкл, окидывая взглядом Эрику, Бойда и Айзека.  
\- Хорошо...  
Майкл справился с Айзеком, откинув его к стене, чуть не схлопотал пять глубоких порезов от Эрики, но нейтрализовал и ее. Бойда не прошел и теперь валялся, скорчившись и ждал, когда срастутся кости.  
Когда все пришли в чувства, Стайлз вышел на середину лофта. Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, глядел на него с любопытством. Вся троица ухмылялась, рассчитывая быстро отыграться на Стайлзе за проигрыш Майклу, чтобы Дерек потом их не тренировал с удвоенной силой за то, что не смогли его защитить.  
Стайлз оглянулся по сторонам, потом достал из кармана какую-то штуку и нажал на ней кнопку. Все оборотни тут же рухнули на пол, зажимая уши ладонями, только Дерек остался стоять, сжав зубы и зажмурившись, но тоже закрыл уши, надеясь заглушить противный звук. Стайлз полюбовался на эту сцену почти минуту и еще раз нажал на кнопку.  
\- Стайлз! - тут же прорычал Дерек. - Ты нашпиговал мой лофт охотничьим оборудованием?  
\- А что? - удивился он. - Не было никаких ограничений...  
\- Майкл, возвращайся в свою стаю! - еще громче рыкнул Хейл, и Стайлз посмотрел на того с улыбкой победителя. - Стайлз, вали домой, и чтоб больше здесь не появлялся!  
\- Но я же... Разве я не победил?  
\- Пошли все вон! - закричал Дерек, после чего все предпочли убраться.  
Дерек постоял в тишине несколько минут и только потом облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Но я же победил, да? - спросил Стайлз, просовывая голову в дверь и улыбаясь.  
\- Да, - Дерек закати глаза, услышав победное "Есть!".


	4. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30-22. Стерек. Дерек уехал к Коре после окончания 4 сезона. Случайная встреча в большом городе через несколько лет.

\- Дерек? - удивленно-восторженный голос Стайлза Хейл не спутал бы ни с чьим даже спустя столько лет.  
\- Стайлз, - произнес он, оборачиваясь. - Давно не виделись.  
Несколько эмоций сменилось на лице Стилински, наконец он широко улыбнулся и бросился вперед, раскрывая руки для объятий. Как будто встретил старого друга...  
\- Господи! - воскликнул он, крепко обнимая Дерека и вынуждая ответить тем же - Дерек...  
\- Не думал, что мы были друзьями, - пробормотал Хейл.  
\- Вообще-то, не были, - согласился Стайлз, отстраняясь. - Но я рад встрече... Столько лет прошло, ты совсем не давал о себе знать. И это же ты, Дерек Хейл! И ты живой!  
\- Удивлён? - хмыкнул Дерек. Стилиснки выглядел старше, он уже и не был, собственно, тем подростком. Но оставалось в нем узнаваемое - жесты, манера открывать рот. Улыбка с ехидцей.  
\- Не в этом смысле, - качнул головой Стайлз. - Просто... Рад.  
Дерек посмотрел по сторонам, словно проверяя, нет ли тут еще знакомых лиц. Просто рад... Наверное, он тоже был немного рад встретить кого-то, кого знал давно.  
\- Выпьешь со мной кофе? - спросил он вдруг, указывая на ближайшую кофейню.  
Стайлз, кажется, растерялся на мгновение.  
\- Да, - кивнул он и, снова улыбнувшись, повторил увереннее: - Черт возьми, да! Имей в виду, у меня много вопросов!  
Дерек снова хмыкнул - другого он и не ожидал.


	5. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30-42. Стерек. Колледж-АУ. Дерек - популярный студент, залипает на нелепом первокурснике Стилински.

Дерека неожиданно пихают в спину, когда он стоит с друзьями в коридоре и обсуждает предстоящую игру их баскетбольной команды. Оборачиваясь уже с желанием врезать толкнувшему его уроду, он натыкается на взгляд широко раскрытых карих глаз и не сразу обращает внимание на нелепую позу, в которой замер их обладатель. Тот раскинул руки в стороны и странно согнулся в попытке то ли встать, то ли присесть, чтобы завязать шнурок. Видимо, этот шнурок и стал причиной падения. Очередной неудачник, надеющийся, что в колледже все будет не так, как в школе, и, наверняка, с первого же дня попадающий в идиотские ситуации... Дерек хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди, и смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.  
\- Прости, чувак. Я не хотел, - быстро тараторит тот и сбегает раньше, чем Дерек успевает что-нибудь ответить.

Дерек часто видит его на лужайке перед кампусом. Тот внимательно читает книги, иногда что-то записывает в толстую тетрадь. Он нелепый с головы до ног в своей одежде, надетой в несколько слоев, с волосами стоящими торчком и в вечном беспорядке. Он нелепо приоткрывает рот, задумавшись, и широко улыбается, глядя в свой телефон. Он продолжает врезаться в людей в коридоре, когда вылетает из-за поворота, не пытаясь даже притормозить. И Дереку немного жаль, что они так же случайно больше не сталкивались, и не было возможности слегка встряхнуть этого первокурсника, чтобы впредь был внимательнее.  
У парня отменный аппетит - он ест в перерывах между лекциями, жует шоколадные батончики в библиотеке, заставляет поднос во время обеда кучей еды. Его толстовки как будто всегда в крошках, и он машинально их стряхивает, иногда останавливая ладонь на животе и потирая его, словно опять проголодался. Дерек вздыхает, снова видя этот жест, и убирает в карман свой батончик, который точно не хочет, но зачем-то взял в автомате...   
Дерек удивляется, увидев его в аудитории на курсе истории, и садится через ряд. Парень кажется достаточно умным. Он слушает лектора, полностью сосредоточившись, потом вдруг спохватывается и начинает писать в тетради, выделяя некоторые записи маркером, при этом зажимая в губах то карандаш, то толстый колпачок. И Дерек усмехается, думая, что тот всё-таки забавный... И отворачивается, когда его взгляд замечают.   
У парня даже имя нелепое - Стайлз. Дерек слышит его, кажется, пару раз, когда Стайлз занимается со своим другом. Дереку тоже хочется произнести его вслух, чтобы почувствовать, как это звучит, но они не друзья и нет повода. Поэтому повод он находит, когда застает Стайлза спящим в читальном зале прямо на столе, на груде книг. Но сначала Дерек внимательнее рассматривает его лицо, пытаясь увидеть все родинки, и не дает намокнуть страницам учебника от слюны, тихо позвав Стайлза по имени. Тот реагирует странно - вскидывается и, повертев головой и что-то пробормотав, срывается с места, едва подхватив рюкзак, потому что опаздывает на занятия. Дерек надеялся, что его поблагодарят за то, что разбудил, так что только вздыхает, провожая Стайлза взглядом.  
Их единственный общий курс заканчивается, со следующего семестра их занятия могут уже не совпадать так же, как в этом.   
\- Привет, - говорит Дерек, прислонившись плечом к стене рядом со Стайлзом, который что-то пишет на листке, приложив его к стене.  
Тот удивленно смотрит на Дерека, потом оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища кого-то еще. Дерек уже усмехается и хочет сказать, что именно к нему обращается, но его опережают вопросом:  
\- Ты один?  
\- Да, - кивает Дерек, тоже оглядывается по сторонам, а потом смотрит с улыбкой на Стайлза, приподняв брови.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами и возвращается к прерванному занятию. Дерек некоторое время стоит рядом, ожидая, что на него все-таки обратят внимание.   
\- Чего тебе? - недовольно спрашивает Стайлз, вздыхая.  
\- Ты не сказал "Привет", - ухмыляется Дерек. - Я жду.  
\- Ну, привет... Ты что-то...  
\- У нас с тобой общий курс истории, - перебивает Дерек, не зная, что еще сказать.  
\- Да. Кажется, я тебя видел на лекциях, - хмурится Стайлз. - Ты?..  
\- Дерек.  
\- Хейл, - кивает Стайлз. - Капитан баскетбольной команды. Мне казалось, для этой игры нужно быть повыше ростом... Извини, мне надо идти.  
Дерек снова не успевает остановить Стайлза, потому что не знает, как расценивать замечание про рост, а тот уходит явно недовольный, что оторвали от какого-то дела.   
Вторая попытка кажется более успешной, потому что Стайлз вряд ли сбежит, не разделавшись с обедом. Он снова удивлен тому, что Дерек оказывается рядом с ним, и оборачивается, выискивая кого-то глазами.  
\- Не возражаешь? - уточняет Дерек.  
\- Ты уже сел, - пожимает тот плечами, не поднимая глаз.  
Не начавшийся разговор прерывает усевшийся рядом друг Стайлза. Скотт... Дерек первый раз слышит его имя, или первый раз обращает на него внимание, но не испытывает желания произнести вслух. Зато хочет закрыть Скотта в кабинке туалета, подперев чем-нибудь дверь, чтобы не крутился так часто рядом со Стайлзом, которого с недавних пор сложно застать одного.

\- Привет, - говорит Дерек раз десятый, проходя мимо в компании друзей.  
\- Да... привет, - бормочет в ответ Стайлз, все еще удивляясь этому.  
У них, действительно, нет больше общих курсов, и вдруг пропадают возможности лишний раз пересечься. Поэтому Дерек специально ищет Стайлза, заглядывая в библиотеку и пытаясь выяснить у попавшегося навстречу Скотта, где его друг. Тот не имеет понятия, за что Дерек пренебрежительно отталкивает его с дороги. Через полчаса Стайлз сам находит его, недовольный, что Скотту досталось. Дерек тоже недоволен, и тоже из-за Скотта. Удивительное совпадение, но совсем не радующее.  
\- Ты пойдёшь на вечеринку? - спрашивает Дерек, пытаясь не прятать руки в карманы и при этом не дергать за шнурок в капюшоне куртки Стайлза.  
\- Ты искал меня, чтобы спросить об этом? - уточняет Стайлз недоверчиво.  
\- Да.  
\- Вообще-то, не знал, что первокурсников приглашают на такие вечеринки. Если мы, конечно, говорим, об одном и том же. Хотя я уже пробирался со Скоттом на одну такую в прошлом семестре, но нас поймали и выгнали... Может, слышал. Мы здорово тогда пошумели... Хотя тебе необязательно об этом знать. Забудь… - Дерек вдруг понимает, что Стайлз много и торопливо говорит.  
\- Если придешь со мной, не выгонят, - говорит он.  
\- То есть... Я сразу хочу понять, ты зовешь меня не для того, чтобы потом поиздеваться со своими друзьями над наивным первокурсником, который решил, что его удостоили чести быть приглашенным на взрослую попойку? - Стайлз показал в воздухе кавычки. – Просто Айзек мне рассказывал, что сделали с Мэттом в прошлом году, и я не хотел бы вляпаться во что-то похожее, потому что мне и так перепадает мало внимания от девчонок…   
\- Нет, не для этого, - заторможено отвечает Дерек, пытаясь вспомнить, кто такие Айзек и Мэтт, и какого черта они понарассказывали всякую чушь.  
\- Значит, я могу позвать Скотта?  
\- Нет, - категорично отказывает Дерек, хмурясь. - Ты пойдешь со мной.  
\- Оу... - Стайлз, кажется, краснеет и, отвернувшись, трется подбородком и щекой о плечо. Потом снова смотрит на Дерека и уже не так уверенно продолжает: - Типы ты... В смысле именно ты, приглашаешь именно меня... Чтобы пойти вместе на вечеринку?  
\- Да, - снова кивает Дерек, чувствуя, что теперь и сам слегка смущается.  
Стайлз долго молчит, поджав губы и убрав руки в карманы. Дерек чувствует его неловкость и думает, насколько глупо сейчас выглядит сам.   
\- Хорошо, - вдруг соглашается Стайлз, и Дерек удивлен такому ответу больше, чем отказу.  
\- Ты согласен?..  
\- Ну... Вечеринка же через две недели? Я не против... Если только...   
\- Ничего такого! - поспешно заверяет Дерек, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко.  
\- Я про то, что... Может, перед этим встретимся где-нибудь?.. А то я буду чувствовать себя чертовски неловко, - усмехается Стайлз неуверенно и облизывает пересохшие губы. Дерек почему-то знает, что губы сухие и ждет, что снова увидит кончик языка на них.  
\- Да! - тут же соглашается Дерек, спохватившись. - Тут есть кафе недалеко. Можем сходить... В выходные, или когда хочешь.  
\- Договорились. До встречи, - говорит Стайлз.  
\- Пока...  
Прощание тоже неловкое, они еще пару секунд смотрят друг на друга, словно что-то еще собираются сказать, потом Стайлз, взмахнув рукой, уходит. Дерек, уже не сдерживая особо улыбку, тоже собирается уходить, чтобы в одиночестве переварить разговор.  
\- Дерек! - окликает его Стайлз, подбегая. - Телефон... У меня нет твоего номера. Лучше, если ты позвонишь, или я...   
Дерек достает свой, чтобы записать под диктовку номер.  
\- Стайлз, - говорит тот, пытаясь посмотреть Дереку в глаза и не покраснеть при этом. - Моё имя... Я подумал, что не говорил тебе его...   
\- Я знаю... Слышал.  
\- О... Это странно, - нервно усмехается Стайлз и сохраняет номер Дерека, когда тот звонит ему. - В смысле, что мы не знакомы. Мы здороваемся и все такое... Теперь я, кажется, вспомнил, что ты как-то разбудил меня в библиотеке. И мне не померещилось, что ты смотрел на меня? Черт, это смущает! И, кажется, ты не из тех, кто приглашает на вечеринку таких, как я… В смысле, у тебя же всегда с каждой стороны по девчонке, когда ты куда-то идешь. Да и ты тусуешься со своей командой, вы, ребята, крутые… В смысле, хорошо играете… правда, я не был ни на одном вашем матче, но слышал… - Стайлз делает глубокий вздох. И он, действительно, много говорит. – Извини… Ладно.. До встречи?   
\- Увидимся.  
Теперь Дерек уходит первым и со стороны смотрится слишком самодовольным. Теперь у него есть номер Стайлза... И договоренность встретиться!


	6. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30-23. Стерек. Хейлы живы. Свадьба Дерека и Стайлза. H+. Без стеба, Пэриша и Малии. Четвертого сезона как бы не было совсем.

\- Вы не должны встречаться до церемонии! - уже зло говорит Лора, снова перехватывая Стилински в коридоре, когда тот мчится в комнату к Дереку. Ну или не мчится, а пытается незаметно проскользнуть вдоль стены. И, собственно, эта комната не Дерека, а их, и уже давно, но накануне церемонии Стайлза отправили в гостевую, ради соблюдения «традиций». Или приличий...  
\- Что? - ненатурально удивляется Стайлз. - Да мы с ним вместе уже несколько лет! Мы столько пережили, что нарушение глупой традиции вряд ли что-то изменит...  
\- Стайлз, это строгая традиция, - тихо, но как-то очень весомо произносит Талия за его спиной.  
\- О господи... - вздыхает он устало и трёт пальцами глаза.  
Эта свадьба его доконает, в конце концов. Одна подготовка чего стоила! А теперь даже Дерека увидеть нельзя! У Стайлза все больше складывается впечатление, что свадьба - идея кого угодно, но не его и уж точно не Дерека. И Стайлз ненавидит быть в неведении… Когда все это стало настолько ужасным?!  
\- Вы в каком веке живете? Никто из нас не девственник, или для вас это новость?! - Стайлз замолкает под осуждающими взглядами и взмахивает руками. - Ладно-ладно, я понял! Волчьи ритуалы! Но мне нужно с ним поговорить… Я только хотел сказать ему, что в этом костюме смотрюсь стрёмно! Почему он белый? Я что, невеста?!  
\- Он кремовый, - поправляет Талия, улыбаясь успокаивающе и разглаживая лацканы на его пиджаке. В последний момент перехватывает руки Стайлза, чтобы не растрепал уложенные волосы - он не знает, как дал себя уговорить на такое... - Не надо переживать, всё будет хорошо.  
\- Если Дерек в таком же, то я не буду чувствовать себя идиотом...  
\- Увидишь в своё время, - снова улыбается Талия и оставляет его под присмотром Лоры, уведя в комнату.  
Та, устав от нытья, сдает его с рук на руки Коре. Кора даже не пытается его успокоить и развлечь, закатывая глаза на его метания по комнате. До начала церемонии еще полчаса, а Стайлз вымотан!  
\- Я буду смотреться ужасно на фотках, - причитает Стайлз, косясь на Кору. У той заканчивается терпение, она с размаху опускает журнал на столик и встает с дивана.  
\- Как он тебя терпит? - сквозь зубы бормочет она, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью.  
Стайлз выглядывает в коридор, прежде чем предпринять еще одну попытку добраться до Дерека. Ему удается пройти практически половину…  
\- Стайлз, - раздаётся голос отца, он поворачивается в его сторону и видит строгого шерифа с "помощниками" в лице отца Дерека и его дяди. Все трое смотрят на него с разной долей снисходительности, хотя кое-кто и с насмешкой. Да он и не надеялся, что что-то получится.  
\- Я просто хотел сходить в туалет, - улыбается Стайлз невинно.  
\- В гостевой комнате есть туалет, - улыбается ему Питер Хейл.  
Ему все, черт бы их побрал, улыбаются, как непонятливому ребенку!  
Стайлз возвращается к себе, закрывает дверь и наваливается на нее спиной, вздыхая и прикрывая глаза. Ожидание просто невыносимо... В доме, полном оборотней, невозможно тайком нарушить правила... Ну ему, по крайней мере.  
\- Эй, - тихо окликает Дерек, оказавшись прямо перед ним.  
Стайлз чуть вздрагивает от неожиданности, раскрывая глаза, но тут же улыбается, видя каким взглядом на него смотри Дерек - удивлен. Потом, нахмурившись, оборачивается на дверь, смотрит на открытое окно и уже таращится на Дерека, как на психа, хотя знает, что тому ничего не стоило забраться на второй этаж, но не в такой же одежде!  
\- Я чувствую, как ты нервничаешь, - шепчет Дерек, делая шаг ближе.  
\- Я с ума схожу, - признается Стайлз тоже шепотом, подаваясь вперед и утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Теперь ему значительно лучше. - Это же всего лишь церемония, ничего не изменится. Мы просто станем семьёй... Хотя мы и так уже семья, я почти привык к твоей маме. И к сестрам... И даже с отцом иногда общаюсь… Кстати, я же говорил, что они все будут заняты мной. И что я смогу от них избавиться. Так что мой план сработал!  
\- Да, - коротко соглашается Дерек, целуя его в висок, и даже не затыкает. - Поэтому не стоит так переживать.  
\- Ты в черном, - говорит Стайлз, отстраняясь и окидывая его внимательным взглядом. Дерек чертовски привлекателен в своем смокинге, и Стайлз надеется, что сам выглядит не хуже. - А я хотел надеть костюм Бэтмена на свадьбу, ты же знаешь. Твоя мама не разрешила... Питер сказал, что нам нужно было сбежать в Вегас для этого. Но от Талии еще никто не сбегал...  
\- Костюм Бэтмена можешь надеть в первую брачную ночь, - Дерек серьезен, а Стайлз едва не ржет, но с трудом сдерживается.  
\- Ловлю на слове... Итак, ты нарушил традицию, - Стайлз довольно улыбается, он только этого и ждал с самого утра.  
\- Думаю, вся суть этой традиции в попытках ее нарушить, - говорит Дерек.  
\- Нужно было отправить меня в другой штат, если так важно, чтобы мы не виделись... Спроси меня, - снова переходит на шепот Стайлз, и его сердцебиение учащается. - Пока сюда не ворвались блюстители ваших традиций. Или теперь наших уже... Боже, у меня такое чувство, что все не со мной происходит. Не понимаю, почему я так переживаю… Но это неважно. Ты должен спросить меня сейчас… Второй вопрос, до которого так и не дошло дело, если ты помнишь.  
Дерек колеблется, что Стайлз замечает и повторяет:  
\- Спроси сейчас, Дерек.  
\- Ты примешь укус? – осторожно спрашивает Дерек, беря его за руки и заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Стайлз и, правда, чувствует, что уже не так взволнован. – Но там я скажу «да», так что имей в виду, тебе уже не отвертеться. В горе и в радости, до конца дней твоих. То есть наших... И не забудь изобразить восторг, когда меня увидишь, а то нас раскусят. Ты же в восторге от того, как я выгляжу? На самом деле я ненавижу этот костюм...Боже, надеюсь, ты не сбежишь из-за отказа? Но ты же знал мой ответ… А там я отвечу «да». На предложение разделить с тобой жизнь…  
\- Ты повторяешься, - улыбается Дерек, перебивая его, и легко целует в губы. – Это всего лишь формальность, Стайлз, не нервничай… Мне надо идти.  
\- А что насчет тебя в костюме Робина? - быстро тараторит Стайлз, останавливая его. - Или хотя бы красные трусы, как у Супермена?.. Я должен был попытаться, - говорит он, видя скептицизм на лице Дерека. - Немного тайных фантазий?..  
\- Увидимся на церемонии... Не забудь кольцо, Стайлз.  
\- Конечно, не забуду, - фыркает Стайлз и проверяет карманы, как только Дерек скрывается в окне.  
Дверь в комнату неожиданно распахивается, и он резко разворачивается. Талия Хейл сурово оглядывает его и все помещение.  
\- Вы просто невозможны! - негодующе произносит она. И, объявив, что церемония через десять минут, быстро покидает комнату.


	7. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29-07. Кора возвращается и приносит в подоле брату и дяде младенца. Дерек и Питер пытаются вспомнить, что делать с маленькими детьми. Юмор+

Дерек, скрестив руки на груди, со смешанными чувствами смотрит на младенца. Тот лежит на столе, не шевелясь, хотя недавно сучил ножками и ручками, и наблюдает за Дереком, кажется, с любопытством. От ребёнка пахнет Корой, молоком, детским питанием, прочими детскими примочками, почему-то солнцем, а последние несколько минут еще кое-чем неприятным...  
\- Что это? - кривится Питер, вставая рядом и приподнимая верхнюю губу, как будто собирается оскалиться. Теперь младенец смотрит и на него.  
\- Новый член стаи, - произносит Дерек серьёзно. - И ему нужно поменять подгузник.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я буду этим заниматься? - усмехается Питер, абсолютно уверенный, что его это не коснётся.  
Дерек в ответ ехидно улыбается и, подняв с пола упаковку подгузников, с силой прижимает ее к груди Питера и ждет, когда тот возьмет ее в руки. Склонив голову, Питер бросает на Дерека взгляд, обещающий мучительную смерть. Тот приподнимает брови и упрямо задирает подбородок.  
\- О, Боже! – Кора закатывает глаза и, выхватывая подгузники, проходит между ними, расталкивая в стороны. – Я сама это сделаю.  
Дерек утвердительно кивает, как будто подтверждая, что это дело матери, и отворачивается. Питер тоже примирительно улыбается, но тут же морщит нос и отходит. Незаметно оба с облегчением выдыхают.

**\+ Бессонные ночи в доме Хейлов**

***  
\- Питер, твоя очередь вставать к ребёнку, - невнятно бормочет Дерек, накрывая подушкой голову.

***  
\- Дерек, да заткни ты его, ради всего святого! - Питер запускает подушкой в спящего племянника.

***  
\- Кора, как ты можешь спокойно спать, когда твой ребёнок так надрывается?! - хором недоумевают Дерек и Питер.  
\- Я ничего не слышала, - пожимает та плечами.

***  
\- Спи! - приказывает Дерек, держа младенца в вытянутых руках и слегка встряхивая. - Просто усни!  
\- Что ты делаешь?! - возмущается Питер, отбирая ребёнка. - Его нужно укачивать!  
\- У тебя больше опыта, ты и займись! - охотно поддерживает его Дерек.

***  
Дерек поёжился под одеялом из-за мурашек по коже. Если уж он под "колыбельные" завывания Питера уснуть не мог, то ребёнку грозило заикание... Нужно спасать своего племянника и не быть таким дядей, каким был Питер.


	8. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31-22. Стерек. АУ. Дерек и Стайлз — отцы-одиночки. Их дети ходят в один детский сад. Дети пытаются свести своих родителей. Юмор или романс. Не ангст.

**Стилински**  
\- Стэйси, что это? - недоуменно спросил Стайлз, глядя на свою дочь. Лицо у той было исписано маркером.  
\- Это сделала Карли, - ответила девочка.  
\- Карли?..  
\- Да. Карли Хейл. Мы немного поспорили, но уже подружились. Я вас познакомлю в другой раз, её уже забрал папочка. Он у неё красивый!  
\- Ясно...  
Воспитатели в этом детском саду, в отличие от предыдущего, не звонили родителям по малейшему поводу. Поэтому Стайлз, когда приехал вечером за дочерью, был несколько удивлён её видом и тем, что она с кем-то подралась. 

**Хейлы**  
\- Карли, - строго произнёс Дерек, усаживая дочь на крышу машины и заглядывая ей в глаза. - Что с твоими волосами?  
Тёмные волосы девочки, заплетённые утром в две аккуратные косички, сейчас были ужасно растрёпаны и спутаны.  
\- Они немножко растрепались.  
\- Я это заметил. Может, ты объяснишь, как они могли так растрепаться?  
\- Это Стэйси. Она хотела отстричь мне волосы, но я её побила.  
\- Сначала ты её побила, а потом она хотела отстричь тебе волосы? Или наоборот?..  
\- Сначала я ей лицо маркером изрисовала.  
\- Что ты?!.. - Дерек прикрыл глаза и выдохнул. Он не понимал, почему его дочь такая агрессивная, он же не воспитывал её такой!  
\- Прости, папочка, я больше не буду. И мы со Стэйси уже подружились.  
\- Стэйси - это та девочка с короткими волосами и в футболке с зелёным рисунком?  
\- Да... Стэйси Стилински. У неё красивый папа!  
\- Красивый папа, - повторил Дерек. - Стэйси Стилински?.. Зачем называть так ребёнка? Боже... 

**Стилински**  
\- Итак, - произнёс Стайлз, сверля строгим взглядом Стэйси, которая стояла, глядя на него исподлобья и сцепив перед собой пальцы в замок. - Что произошло? Вы же дружили с Карли, не так ли?  
\- Да, папочка. Но она сказала, что у меня... Что у меня зубы кривые, - девочка отвела взгляд в сторону.  
\- Но у тебя не кривые зубы.  
\- Вот именно. Она врёт.  
\- И поэтому ты... Обозвала её бестолковой?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты извинилась?  
\- Да. Но ты должен поговорить с её папочкой!  
\- Чтобы она больше тебя не обижала?  
\- Да.  
Стайлз вздохнул - отлично! Уже дочь учила его, что нужно делать. 

********Хейлы**  
** \- Карли, это новое платье! - не выдержал Дерек и прикрикнул на дочь, когда увидел оторванный бантик и разрез по подолу.  
Карли тут же надулась и опустила голову, готовая расплакаться.  
\- Карли, - спокойнее произнёс Дерек, - просто объясни мне, что случилось?  
\- Стэйси сказала, что у меня платье некрасивое и испортила его, - пробубнила та.  
\- Стэйси? Опять Стилински? Ты же говорила, что дружишь с ней! Почему вы всё время ссоритесь?  
\- Я ничего не делала, а она сказал, что у меня платье некрасивое! - вдруг разрыдалась Карли. - Поговори с её папочкой! Пусть он её поругает!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо... Успокойся, родная, - Дерек подхватил дочь на руки и погладил по волосам. - Я с ним поговорю.  
\- Правда? - тут же успокоилась Карли и поглядела на него ясными зелёными глазами.  
\- Обещаю... Завтра.  
\- Спасибо, папочка. Ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Да, наверное... - пробормотал Дерек, нахмурившись. В конце концов надо было что-то с этим делать. 

********Хейлы vs/and Стилински**  
** \- Мистер Хейл? - неуверенно пробормотал Стайлз, уставившись на мускулистого парня, сверлящего его недобрым взглядом. Таких "папочек" не бывает, но Стэйси оказалась права, тот был вполне ничего...  
\- Да, папа, это мистер Хейл. Он - папочка Карли, - подтвердила Стэйси.  
\- А вы, должно быть, "папочка Стэйси"? - язвительно произнёс Хейл, окидывая его нечитаемым взглядом с ног до головы. Может, прикидывал, выдержит ли Стилински удар в челюсть.  
Из-за него на Стайлза выглядывала девочка, внешне очень похожая на отца. Потом она улыбнулась и помахала Стэйси, та ответила тем же.  
\- Так вы снова дружите? - хмыкнул Стайлз.  
\- Боюсь, это ненадолго, - отчеканил Дерек, переводя взгляд с одной на другую. - Нам есть что обсудить, мистер Стилински.  
\- Может, поговорим в кафе? Мы со Стэйси обычно там перекусываем по дороге домой...  
\- Не думаю, что стоит идти ради этого в кафе...  
\- Стоит, папочка! Я тоже хочу есть! - перебила отца Карли и уставилась на него таким взглядом, что отказать было сложно.  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Хейл. 

Стайлз и Дерек, идя следом за дочерьми, который шли, держась за руки и что-то весело обсуждали, переглянулись. Дерек хмурился, не понимая, что бы это могло значить. Стайлз криво ухмылялся, не желая даже думать, что затеяла его дочь...  
\- Я - Стайлз, кстати, - представился он.  
\- Дерек.  
\- Давно ходите в этот детский сад?  
\- С начала осени.  
\- А мы всего месяц. Не думал, что Стэйси так быстро с кем-то подружится...  
\- Это не похоже на дружбу, - возразил Хейл.  
\- Да. Больше на заговор, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз и вздохнул.  
Дерек глянул на него, приподняв одну бровь, потом посмотрел на девочек и снова задумчиво нахмурился. Те одновременно обернулись и помахали им. Да, пожалуй, тут был какой-то заговор... 


End file.
